


Mates & Mario Kart (An Unfinished Drabble)

by Onlymystory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, unfinished drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is not a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates & Mario Kart (An Unfinished Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those ideas where I had a scene and a general idea of a story and never really got going with it. If this inspires anyone else or you want to continue on with the story, here is my blanket permission.

Stiles sat up against his headboard, reading while Derek slept. The older man was curled up against Stiles, his head leaning on Stiles’ stomach. The teen ran his fingers along Derek’s scalp absentmindedly as he read.

When Stiles’ dad pushed the door open, Stiles gave himself about ten seconds to consider having a panic attack and then shrugged. Honestly his dad probably knew someone had been staying over and Stiles was doing a lot better lately, lying less and generally happier. He wasn’t foolish enough to think his dad would be totally okay with Derek but he thought the chances were pretty good that the werewolf wouldn’t get shot.

“Good morning,” said John dryly, and pointedly louder, ignoring Stiles’ glare.

“Go ‘way,” mumbled Derek against Stiles’ shirt. “Sunday. Day of rest. Resting now.”

John held back a laugh.

Stiles gave Derek’s head a little shake. “Uh, Derek…”

Derek grumbled. “Stiles, make it go away. Want to sleep.”

“So, definitely not a morning person,” he noted, looking up at his dad with a what can you do expression.

John just rolled his eyes. “I’m making coffee and French toast. You and Sleeping Beauty need to be downstairs in half an hour.”

Stiles nodded and waited until his dad closed the door, though he pointedly didn’t let it latch shut, before returning to his book. He finished the chapter, then shook Derek awake.

Derek mumbled something incoherent.

“C’mon Derek, time to wake up,” coaxed Stiles.

“No,” pouted the werewolf, looking up at Stiles with sleepy eyes. “Sleep.” He pushed at Stiles’ shoulder, trying to get the teen to snuggle with him again.

Stiles couldn’t help his smile. “I would love to cuddle with you, and don’t think I won’t tease you about that in the future, but my dad expects us downstairs for breakfast in 17 minutes.”

Derek didn’t move for a second. Then he jolted upwards, nearly smacking Stiles in the jaw. “Fuck! Your dad. I can just sneak out before he notices so you don’t get in trouble.”

“Uh, Derek, did you not hear me?”

“What?” Derek was pulling his jeans on as quick as he could.

“My dad expects us. As in both of us. As in he knows you’re here and is planning on giving you bacon and his specialty French toast and then grilling you about your intentions while making what he thinks are innocuous statements about his gun collection.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Honestly I think he’s happy I’m into guys as well because he gets to break out his protective dad speech. Also because if I’d ever won Lydia over, she kind of terrifies him.”

Derek gaped. “How does he know I’m here?”

“He opened the door to say good morning and saw you.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?!”

Stiles gave him a stern look. “We did. You told him to go away.”

“I what?”

“You said it was time to sleep and that he should go away. And then you reiterated the point by telling me to make him go away.”

 

 


End file.
